endgame_argfandomcom-20200214-history
A Diaspora Awakens
Original Link Posted 14th November 2014 Transcript Sargon and the Akkadians may have destroyed the Sumerians, but as we have seen in other cases, the end of a civilization can not completely obliterate its Truth. As Akkadia tried to swallow up the city-states of Sumer, the former Sumerians dispersed throughout Akkadian society, paying lip service to their new rulers. But they did not forget. And when the Akkadians eventually fell – as all empires do sooner or later – it set the stage for an unlikely resurgence. The fall of the Akkadian Empire led to a dark age, where every city-state in the fertile crescent fought for dominance and the great advances of civilization were forgotten in favor of unceasing warfare. No city could gain dominance, and no city could trust any other. Alliances were made and broken, sometimes in the same day. Nomadic marauders took advantage of the power vacuum to sack every city they found. Every year, some new hopeful crowned themselves the new King and was quickly overthrown. This was the moment that the sleeping giant chose to awaken. Suddenly, and without warning, descendents of the old Sumerians who had never forgotten the truth of their Line, and of their commitment to the high purposes of humanity, chose to reveal themselves. And after centuries of dispersal through the Akkadian lands, they had people in every city-state in the region. These “Neo-Sumerians” formed a new army under the brilliant general Utu-hengal. Utu-hengal asserted control over the old Sumerian lands, retaking city after city and placing trusted Neo-Sumerian leaders in charge of each of them. But even though Utu-hengal led the Sumerians back to the promised land, he was destined to not make it there himself. After spending too long fighting wars against outsiders, he grew distrustful of his fellow Neo-Sumerians. After Utu-hengal routed the forces of Guti, he suddenly turned on his own compatriots. The very leaders he placed in charge of the great Sumerian cities were now the focal point of his campaigns. All of this came to a head in the city of Ur. Utu-hengal had placed the care of Ur in the hands of his daughter (her name has not been recovered from the historical record.) Utu-hengal’s daughter had a consort named Ur-nammu and together they ruled the city. But Utu-hengal grew jealous of them and tried to remove them. At his consort’s urging, Ur-nammu banded together the other Neo-Sumerian city-states of Uruk, Eridu, Umma and Nippur to face down her father. Utu-hengal was overthrown and exiled, and Ur-nammu became the ruler of what they named the Third Dynasty of Ur. Under Ur-nammu and his unnamed co-ruler, the Neo-Sumerians flourished. They built giant temples and ziggurats throughout the region, and many of those ruins have been discovered in modern times. But they had an even more important effect. After the chaos of the preceding centuries, the Neo-Sumerians knew they needed a better way to keep their Truth alive. And so Ur-nammu created one of the world first set of written laws, so that people far and wide could be exposed to the Truth. Unfortunately, the Third Dynasty of Ur was not destined to last, and they were soon overrun by the next great empire of the region - Babylon. The Babylonians conquered the Neo-Sumerians, and yet again their culture was subsumed. And yet… The first Babylonian King, Hammurabi, is most famous for being one of the first rulers to codify a set of laws – the famous Hammurabi’s Code. Where do you think Hammurabi got the idea? Sumerian students – the Truth you follow is of the inevitable supremacy of the advanced thinker. Even in dark times, this Truth can be kept alive. Though the flame may flicker, it is your job to ensure that it never goes out. Category:Endgame - Ancient Truth Category:Ancient Societies Category:Blog Category:Bloodline Category:Sumerian Category:November 2014